My Birthday's Not Done Yet
by Zanisdacheese
Summary: Z/V zac's 21st birthday Rated M for language, strong sexual content.


**My Birthday's Not Done Yet**

**just thought of making a oneshot based on zacs birthday even though it has passed i'm still doing it lmao**

* * *

Zac's hand slowly caressed Vanessa's body as they were dancing feverishly on the dance floor. Each fluid movement and step was intoxicating that they couldn't pull away, she was like a drug and he was the one suffering from it. It was Zac's birthday and she and his friends and family were celebrating it by going to the Chateau Marmont Hotel to dance the night away. Vanessa felt chills go down her spine as he touched her. She let her hips rock in rhythm with his, digging her ass into his crotch, rubbing him making him go wide eyed. She smirked at his reaction, they were in front of everyone but that didn't matter; it was just them two. She turned her head to meet his eyes, she could feel his lips graze upon hers giving her excitement. She planted her lips on his and bathed in the moment. Vanessa felt his hot tongue slowly lick her bottom lip wanting entrance into her mouth. She accepted and let him explore her mouth, his tongue intertwined with hers loving the feeling of her saliva on his.

Zac kept his hands on her hips, slowly rubbing up and down. He felt his dick twitch at the heat of it all. If only it was them two, he would already have her pinned to the floor, exploring her body that was kept hidden under thin pieces of cloth. Zac sucked on her lip and proceeded to suck on her neck. She let out an moan, she loved the feeling that Zac gave to her. So gentle, yet firm, as was his dick.

The music had ended so the couple walked to their own table and waited until the gang and the family came. Zac was going to have his first beer.

"Okay son, what do you want to drink as your first? Beer, tequila..." His father was asking him as if it was like him choosing between two different cakes. He chose beer. He took a whiff and already thought it was revolting. It was even nastier when he tasted it.

"Oh god! That was nasty! How do you drink it?" Zac wiped his lips and tongue, trying so hard to get rid of the taste. Everyone around laughed at his reaction.

"I knew you were going to hate it. How about trying something else?"

"Nah, I don't want anything else. That was enough."

"Alright, do you want to have a coke to rinse off the taste?"

"Yeah, thanks dad." Everybody left the table and it was just Zac and Vanessa.

"Was it really that bad?" She sat on his lap feeling his chest under his shirt.

"Yeah. I advice you to not drink anything on your birthday." They chuckled at the thought that they actually thought that they were going to be wasted. "Hey, could you help me get this flavor out of my mouth?" He looked at her with lust in his eyes. She didn't respond, she only put her lips on his into a heated lip-lock. His tongue was in her mouth tasting every part of her mouth. He put his hand in her shirt and kneaded her breasts under the bra. She moaned into his mouth, not breaking the kiss. Her hands messed around into his thick hair, one of her hands distinctively ran over his nipple and abs, giving him a shock of pleasure. She shoved her hand into his pants and stroked his cock over his boxers. Vanessa felt his penis grow into her hand as she was stroking him. He broke the connection leaving Vanessa confused at the abrupt halt of his actions. He simply said, "My dad's coming with the soda." She frowned, but soon turned upside-up. "We will finish this tonight at my apartment." He whispered longingly into her ears, giving her excitement. She could feel heat and wetness at her core, she wanted him so bad.

"Here you go son."

"Thanks dad." He smiled brightly. he had a great birthday celebrated with friends and family, except for the beer drinking part. Other than that it was amazing, and it was going to get even better tonight. After the party was over everybody went home, not forgetting to wish him to have a great birthday, Vanessa and Zac went into his car to drive to his apartment. They drove in silence, but a comfortable silence. Vanessa couldn't wait for later, so she slowly moved her hands across and into his jeans rubbing the head of his penis ever so lightly over the confinements of his boxers. He moaned at the sudden feeling and almost forgot about the road. "Vanessa, can we do this later...mmm...oh fuck." Instead of almost crashing, he drove to the nearest parking lot and stopped. He took Vanessa with him to the trunk of his SUV where know one could see them. He took off his shirt and unzipped his jeans and pulled off his boxers in the process, revealing his very large manhood. Vanessa looked at his shaft and looked at it hungrily. She jumped up on top of him and started giving kisses all over his body making moan. He stopped her from doing anything further. "Your clothes off, now." He demanded her, which left her in only her bare skin, which Zac loved. Zac pounced on her and started sucking on her right nipple, whilst rubbing his thumb on the other.

"OH! Zac...mmm...more!" He moved down and planted kisses in between her boobs and down her stomach, reaching his destination. He purposely breathed hot air on to her vagina. He stuck a finger into her pussy feeling her wetness covering his finger. He started pumping adding two more fingers until she screamed his name as she climaxed into his fingers. He took out his fingers and licked all of the juices savoring it.

She climbed on top of him and started to nibble on the tip of his cock. "Fuck, baby...oh yeah...that's it." Zac said his eyes rolling to the back of his head. As she was still teasing him he turned her around so her clit was in front of his face. He brushed his tongue on her pussy lips loving the wetness that was leaking as she got more horny. She licked the top of his cock from the tip to the base, as she was fondling and kneading his balls. Zac was lapping up all the juices that were freely leaking from her tasty pussy. She slowly sucked on the tip of his penis, he loved the feeling of her tongue on his sensitive flesh. Vanessa took him whole as she felt his tongue on her heat. He was excavating her insides that were so close from cumming. Vanessa was bobbing her head, slowly deep throating him, loving the feeling of his 11 inch cock in her throat. Zac took his tongue in and out waiting for her to cum. She did the same by rapidly sucking on his hard shaft and pumping from the base with her hand. "Oh...V I'm gonna..cum!" "Me too, baby!" They both reached the climax, releasing each others cum in their mouths. Zac lapped up all of it. Vanessa drank every single drop that came out of his dick. "That was amazing baby." Zac whispered into her ear before he gave her a breath taking kiss.

"Let's get to your apartment, we aren't done with your birthday." She smirked as he gave a seductive smile, they both back into the front seats and immediately drove home. They walked to his room entangled with each other, kissing as if their lives depended on it. He kicked his bedroom door with his foot and plopped Vanessa down on his bed. "I like your bed, it's comfy."

"Don't get to comfy babe, we're not done with my birthday." He gave her smile that gave her a million beats in her heart. He took off his shirt and threw it, not caring where it attacked her lips pushing his tongue into her mouth licking her tongue. Zac broke the kiss to take off Vanessa's shirt revealing her huge breasts that were hidden under her bra. He took of her bra like an expert and looked at her breasts hungrily and sucked on her erect nipple, while playing with the other.

"OOH! Yes Zac, MORE!" He did the same technique, but with the other nipple. V's hands traveled down his body and tried to unzip his pants, she pouted since it wouldn't budge.

"Let me do this." He unzipped his pants, leaving him with only his boxers. Vanessa couldn't help but notice a tent in his boxers and she could feel her core feel so wet. Zac felt she had too much on so he took off her pants with only her thong on. "Baby, you don't know how much you drive me crazy." He said whilst kissing her on the lips.

"I think I have a clue." She smirked. Her hand traveled it's way to the tent in his boxers and slowly massaged his rock hard cock.

"Oh, yeah I like that Vanessa." She continued to do that, while he moved her thong to the side and putting three fingers immediately into her tight pussy.

"OHHH! Zac That feels so good! Faster, faster!" He did as he was told and let her cum into his fingers as she moaned his name, Zac still has his unfinished business to do so he pulled down his boxers, she took a look at his rock hard shaft standing proudly. She pulled on his dick to tell him to be inside her. "Ooh, I want you Zac. I want to feel you inside of me." She whispered moans into his ears, which gave him chills.

"What did you say, I didn't hear you?" He taunted her.

"I want you to give me the best fuck of our lives." She said in desperation to feel him.

"What?"

"FUCK ME LONG AND HARD ZAC! I WANT YOUR FUCKING HARD COCK INSIDE ME! She screamed as he plunged inside of her. He slowly rocked back and forth, pulling it out then plunging back in. "Faster,baby...mmm, your cock feels so good..." They kissed immediately tasting each others saliva. She moaned closing her eyes, loving the feel of bliss.

"Damn, V your pussy's so tight." He went relatively faster feeling her wetness wrap around his penis, working as lube. Zac grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his neck helping his cock go in deeper. They both moaned uncontrollably as they went faster. Vanessa's hips were in rhythm with his, his balls slapped across her ass as they were going faster and faster. They looked into each others eyes, Zac kissed her lips not letting go. "Baby do you like this, do you like the feel of my big cock inside of you?" "Yes! mmm I love every inch of it, baby go faster! I want to feel your warm cum inside my pussy!" He went faster, so fast it was unnoticeable. Zac's thumb rubbed circles into V's clit rapidly. Vanessa's nails clawed into his back leaving marks as she felt Zac's hard shaft fucking her senseless. Zac could feel Vanessa's pussy tighten around his log as a sign of her orgasm coming. Zac's cock twitched as it was a second from cumming. "FUCK BABY, CUM FOR ME!" "ZAC!" They both came, Zac's cock shot cum rapidly into Vanessa's pussy meeting with her cum. They moaned at each others orgasms, Vanessa loved the feeling of Zac's cum filling her up. Zac was still pumped inside, but slower shooting cum into her until he was spent.

Zac held up his body even after that explosive love making, trying hard not to squish her with his body. Zac tried to pull his dick out of her vagina, but she wouldn't allow it. She kept it inside feeling his dick slowly getting softer. He took it out after awhile. She drew circles on his chest while running the tip of her fingers on his abs.

"I like this."

"I do too, This is the best birthday ever and it's all thanks to you."She giggled as he gently kissed the tip of her nose. She nestled into his body loving how he could be so gentle at times.

"Umm...Zac we're sweaty." She pointed out, he noticed and uncomfortably shifted.

"Yeah, I'll take a bath." He jumped out of the bed and into the bathroom turning on the water for the bathtub. He relaxingly sat in the tub and rested letting the water wash him away. Then he felt the water shift as he felt a body rest on top of his. "Hey, I though we were gonna wait turns?" He questioned, though he was not bothered by her actions. She didn't answer, she only lied her head down on his chest. He took the soap and rubbed his hands with it making his hands all slippery and massaged her body with his soapy hands. He started at her swollen breasts from their intense love fest. He kneaded her breasts as she moaned in relaxation and pleasure. His fingers grazed over her nipples, instantly hardening. She moaned as she felt her nipples get hard and her core getting super wet, over the water. He slid his hands, still soapy, down her stomach and her inner thighs. The more closer he got to her heat, the more she got wet from anticipation. Vanessa felt Zac's member harden since it was pressed against her butt. His hands taunted her by grazing his fingers over her clitoris making her moan.

"Baby, don't you think we had enough sex?"

"Never." He slid his three fingers easily into her pussy since it was slippery. Her moan echoed, not escaping the bathroom walls. He pumped in and out feeling her walls contract.

"Mmm...Zac I..." Her mouth closed instantly and opened again to release another moan as he pumped more rapidly. He kissed and nipped at her neck loving the sweet taste of her skin. She reached behind and tugged at his dick, already hard. She whimpered when his hand slipped out, she was so close to cumming.

"Shh, baby. I want this to be hard and fast." He whispered huskily into her ear as he roughly rammed into her pussy from behind. She moaned moving her hips in time with him. Both of their breathing was short and uneven as they were already close to an orgasm.

"Yes...ah...harder Zac, faster!" He obliged his hips going at rapid speed. She captured his lips tasting his mouth. Her body tightened, as did his, as they both cummed into each other. Their kiss was broken as they both needed to regulate their breathing. They didn't say anything, but just sat in comfortable silence. They washed their bodies and headed back to their love den, whispering loving nothingness into each others ears as they took in the events of Zac's 21st birthday.

* * *

**kay did you like? lol i know that was alot of sex. xD hope you enjoyed. oh and if you don't like it please don't review saying it was sick or disgusting. i don't want negative comments, maybe just constructive critisism :) oh also i will be making a story soon so check it out it will be called "What do we live for" kay see yah!**


End file.
